superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dick Grayson
You may be looking for Robin Disambiguation Page. : You may be looking for Robin of Earth-2A. : You may be looking for Adult Persona Nightwing. ''Junior'' SuperFriends Team Member Leader of the Teen Titans Leader of the New Teen Titans Appearance.]] !]] Dick Grayson was the young ward to Bruce Wayne, aka the Batman. Bound together by the tragedy they share, Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson's lives are distinctly similar. He was born to John and Mary Grayson, skilled acrobats who worked at Haly's Circus until they were murdered in the middle of their act. He joins up with the Batman to fight crime. As he grew older, graduated from high school, worked with the Teen Titans and enrolled in Hudson University. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel-universe of Earth-One, Dick Grayson was the youngest of a family act called the "Flying Graysons". They were part of traveling carnival called Haly's Circus. On one evening when Dick just 10 they were performing in Newton, a small community outside of Gotham City, when a gangster named Boss Zucco who was trying to exhort money from Mr. Haly killed Grayson's parents, John and Mary, by sabotaging their trapeze equipment as a warning against his defiance.This aspect of Robin’s origin is briefly referenced in the Season 1 1973 episode: The Planet-Splitter. Bruce Wayne was in attendance that fateful evening, and took pity on the boy. He decides to disguise himself as the Batman and to explain to the boy that he lost his parents at a young age too. The boy is eager to take revenge so Batman takes him to his Batcave. While there, he walks through an ‘oath’ with the boy who promises to fight crime. He then (inexplicably) confides in the boy by removing his cowl, thus revealing his identity. The next day Bruce takes the boy to the courthouse to adopt the boy, but because he is a bachelor he can only become the boy’s legal guardian with family approval. He does so, and immediately begins to train the boy, gives him a costume and within a short time they are able to bring down Zucco and his gang.As revealed in Batman, #213/1 (July/August 1969). E. Nelson Bridwell re-writes the 'original' origin story depicted in Detective Comics, #38 (April 1940) while adding some new details. The Earth-One / Silver-age version is also recounted in Detective Comics #484/4 (June/July 1979); and briefly in a flashback in Untold Legend of the Batman, #2 (August 1980). Together they shared adventures with allies including Batwoman, secretly heiress and former circus performer Kathy Kane;As revealed in Detective Comics, #233 (July 1956). Bat-Girl (Kathy's niece, Betty Kane);As revealed in Batman, #139/3 (April 1961). and Batgirl, who was secretly Commissioner Gordon's daughter Barbara.As revealed in Detective Comics, #359 (January 1967). For several years, they also had an ardent — if frequently obnoxious — supporter in the form of Bat-Mite, an other-dimensional imp with seemingly limitless magical powers.As revealed in Detective Comics, #267 (May 1959). Bat-Mite was also a regular featured character on The New Adventures of Batman which aired on CBS in the Spring of 1977. Teen Titans and College Years :Main article: Teen Titans As an early teen and "junior Justice Leaguer", Robin is joined by two other sidekicks (Aqualad and Kid Flash) to stop the menace of Mr. Twister in the small town of Hatton Corners.As revealed in Brave and the Bold, Vol. 1 #54 (July, 1964). Later, the three sidekicks join forces with Speedy and Wonder Girl in order to free their mentors in the JLA from the mind-control of an alien energy-being called the Antithesis. They defeat this foe and together the five teens decide to become a real team, calling themselves the Teen Titans.E. Nelson Bridwell established Robin's Titan status as Earth-1A continuity in the pages of the SF Comic Book, issue #1. Robin, by virtue of the tactical skills gleaned from Batman, is swiftly recognized as leader.As revealed in Teen Titans, Vol. 1 #53 (February, 1978). Bruce even allowed them access to the empty silo. The teens used it as their first secret headquarters – the Titans Lair. The Titans Lair was located in a cave outside of Gotham City. The team expands over the next few years and they meet Mr. Jupiter who sets them up with a training facility and resources.These adventures are recounted in The Brave and the Bold, #54 (July 1964) and then in the first official Teen Titan appearance under the name "Teen Titans" in Brave and the Bold, Vol. 1 #60 (July, 1965). After being featured in Showcase, #59 (December 1965), the Teen Titans were spun off into their own series with Teen Titans, Vol. 1 #1 (February, 1966) by Haney and artist Nick Cardy. The series was canceled with #43 (January/February 1973). The series resumed with issue #44 (November 1976). (In February 1973 in the Earth-1A universe), Young Robin was also on-hand at the formation of the Justice League.As revealed in Adventure Comics, #256 (January, 1959); Justice League of America, #144 (July, 1977) and Justice League of America, #9 (February, 1962). Arund this time, Robin helped take down Earth-Two villain, Solomon Grundy in a cross-universe adventure with his doppelgänger from Earth-Two. At the conlusion of this adventure, the older Grayson gives a war-torn younger Dick his old grey uniform, which may have played a part in the inspiration for his later adventures.As revealed in Justice League of America, #92 (September 1971). (In 1976, in the Earth-1A universe) Robin's ‘full-time’ stint with the Teen Titans ended dramatically after the Titans were involved in the accidental shooting and subsequent death of world-famous philanthropist, Dr. Arthur Swenson at peace rally. In response to this tragedy, the team searched for meaning. They were offered the opportunity to engage in a training program with Mr. Jupiter (friend of Bruce Wayne and millionaire industrialist) at a secret location. Dick however (now 18), has decided to attend college in the fallAs revealed in Teen Titans, #25 (February, 1970). and devote more time to the SuperFriends when Snapper Carr gave up his duties as a Junior SuperFriends Member.Conjecture based on the history within the Earth-1A universe. Dick subsequently moved out of Wayne Manor to attend Hudson University in New Carthage, New York, leaving his partnership with Batman behind.As revealed in Batman, #217 (December, 1969). While at Hudson U, Dick would become involved in many adventures as Robin on the campus.As revealed in Batman, #234 (August, 1971). He did so by working along with the students and local townsfolk, solving crimes and helping people in the community.As revealed in Batman, #244 (September, 1972); #245 (October, 1972); #249 (June, 1973); #252 (October, 1973); Detective Comics, #445 (March, 1975) and Batman Family, #15 (January, 1978). He also met Terri Bergstrom whom enjoyed a friendly relationship.As revealed in Batman, #231 (May, 1971). Terri was a psychic. Together they had many adventures, some of which involved Lilith Clay.As revealed in '' Batman, #235'' (September, 1971); #236 (November, 1971); #240 (March, 1972); #241 (May, 1972) and #242 (June, 1972) In the same fashion, Robin continued working in New Carthage, solving mysteries and crimes alongside Chief McDonald.As revealed in Detective Comics, #485 (September, 1979). When Scarecrow showed up in New Carthage, Robin managed to stop him with McDonald's assistance.As revealed in Detective Comics, #486 (November, 1979); #488 (March, 1980) and #491 (April, 1980). Robin, Speedy, Wonder Girl and Kid Flash converge on Jupiter's training facility, about a year after Dick left; to help defeat Dr. Light.As revealed in Teen Titans, #44 (November 1976). We are soon introduced to Karen Beecher (aka Bumblebee) and Duela Dent (aka Harlequin)As revealed in Teen Titans, #44 (November 1976). and the Titans West’ team.As revealed in Teen Titans, #50; issue #51 and issue #52 (Oct. -- Dec. 1977). Back at Hudson U, Dick noticed that Batgirl was investigating a murder case on the campus and he started following her as Robin,As revealed in Detective Comics, #400/2 (June, 1970). which led to him saving her from a death at the hands of the killer and together, they captured the criminal.As revealed in Detective Comics, #401/2 (July, 1970). This chance meeting led to, Dick being summoned to help Barbara Gordon in Washington, DC. It was at this point that Robin and Batgirl started teaming-up more frequently and a flirtatious relation between them started.As revealed in Batman Family, #1/3 (October, 1975). They eventually learned each other's secret identities.As revealed in Batman Family #3/1 (February, 1976). Afterwards, Robin and Batgirl stopped the criminal organization MAZE from murdering a foreign Princess, in what would be the first encounter against the hired killers.As revealed in Batman Family #5/1 (June, 1976). They even captured a large faction of the organization.As revealed in Batman Family, #11 (June, 1977). After a brief team-up with Robin and Man-Bat in New York City to defeat the menace of the ‘Outsider’,As revealed in Batman Family, #13 (September 1977). Barbara witnesses the virtual disintegration of Kathy Kane on her front steps. Batgirl and Robin team up to find the cure and restore Batwoman to her normal form.As revealed in Batman Family, #14 (October, 1977). Robin and would go on to have several team-ups with Barbara over the next few years.As revealed in Batman Family, #16/1 (March, 1978); #20/2 (November, 1978) and Detective Comics, #489/3 (April, 1980). Eventually, Dick started dating classmate, Lori Elton;As revealed in Detective Comics, #450 (August, 1975). but his constant disappearances and his lack of dedication to his studies and his personal life caused her to end their relationshipAs revealed in Batman Family, #18 (July, 1978). and start dating fellow classmate, David Corby. One such distraction was the appearance of a new costumed villain calling himself the Raven.As revealed in Batman Family, #19 (September, 1978). As he investigated, Robin found a connection to an organized criminal organization.As revealed in Detective Comics #481/2 (January, 1979). Robin teamed up with former Teen Titan associate, Duela DentAs revealed in Detective Comics, #482/5 (March, 1979). and together they managed to learn the identity of the criminal organization. It was MAZE (a group dedicated to political assassinations). Robin and Duela learn the location of the secret headquarters and capture the criminal organization with help from the New Carthage Police Department, but the Raven escaped. Nevertheless, Robin knew the villain's secret identity and the next day, he confronted David Corby at the Hudson University campus as Dick Grayson. Corby was exposed as the Raven in front of everyone, including Lori Elton, who realized the mistake she had made, much too late.As revealed in Detective Comics #483/5 (May, 1979). After a few more adventures with the Teen Titans on a part-time basis, Robin and the others decided that they had outgrown the ‘Teen’ Titans and go their separate ways.As revealed in Teen Titans, #53 (February 1978). Soon, Dick started dating Jennifer Ann, but his work as Robin made difficult to maintain a healthy relationship.As revealed in Detective Comics #490/4 (May, 1980) and #492/5 (July, 1980). It is around this time that Dick learned that Bruce’s lawyer had hired a spy to protect him, so he travelled to Gotham and put an end to the charade.As revealed in Detective Comics, #493/3 (August, 1980). While in Gotham, Dick began to believe that this is where he was meant to be, so he dropped out of college, abandoning Hudson University and his relationship with Jennifer Ann.As revealed in Detective Comics #494/4 (September, 1980) and #495/5 (October, 1980). (In the Spring of 1979, in the Earth-1A universe) Select members of the Titans (Dick Grayson, Donna Troy, Garth, Duela Dent, Mal Duncan, Roy Harper) come together at the High School graduation of Wally West.As revealed in DC Special Series, #11 Spectacular (April, 1978). They team-up again, when an alien being arrived in orbit, in an effort to move earth out of her orbit (this team up included: Aqualad, Hawk & Dove, Kid Flash, Robin, Wonder Girl);As revealed in Showcase, #100 (May 1978). and again when Batman would enlist the aid of Robin, Kid Flash, Speedy, and Wonder Girl to help him as undercover agents, infiltrating the 'Runaways,' a gang of teenage thieves under the control of a mysterious Fagin called The Man.As revealed in Brave and the Bold, #149 (April 1979). Growing restless, Dick decided to resume his studies. This time at Gotham University.As revealed in Detective Comics, #511 (February, 1982). The New Teen Titans and Nightwing :Main article: The New Teen Titans :Main article: Nightwing In the pages of 'The New Teen Titans' comic book, Dick is retconned to be nineteen as if time stopped a few years. In the Earth-1A continuity, he would have to be in his early to mid 20's. In any event, it at this time that he loses interest in his studies and starts to take on solo missions, moving out of the shadow of his mentor; becoming a capable crime-fighter on his own. This "parting" between Dick and Batman is entirely amicable. He also begins to lead a new team of heroes calling themselves the New Teen Titans. Bruce is pleased with his ward's coming of age. Dick passes the mantle of Robin over to Jason Todd voluntarily and takes on new persona, Nightwing! Dick presumably received inspiration from Superman who once used ‘Nightwing’ as an alias on a mission to the shrunken Kryptonian city of Kandor. This alias was later was later used by the Kandorian named Van-Zee for super-heroics (who was inspired by Superman) on Krypton. The irony would be that Superman received his inspiration from 'Batman and Robin,' and then years later Robin would be inspired by Superman.As depicted in Superman, #158 (January 1963). In the post-crisis continuity, Dick Grayson gives up his identity as Robin (having been "fired" by Batman) and is inspired by the legend of an ancient Kandorian superhero named Van-Zee, who had also used the name ‘Nightwing’ for his superhero persona. This tale retroactively erases the notion that anyone else before Grayson held the title of Nightwing. Abilities *'Athletics' *'Acrobatics' *'Advanced Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Boxing' *'Weaponry' *'Investigation' *'Disguise' *'Acting' * Above Average Strength: Advanced human strength beyond most athletes though not superhuman. Equipment *'Various Bat-Gadgets:' Various small hand held devices usually carried in his utility belt and assembled into his costume directly, such as a cape that allowed him to glide vast distances. :* Batarangs :*Various Explosive Devices Transportation *'Grappling Hooks:' swinging under own power in locale areas *'Various Vehicles:' :*'Batcycles' :*'R-Cycle' Robin's popular catchphrase Please note that Robin doesn't include "Batman" in his every catchphrase of this type. Most Superfriends episodes have two or more "Holy" phrases. This lines can be and usually are very cheesy. * "Holy lifelines, Batman!" * "Holy headlines, Batman!" * "Holy wild animals" * "Holy mysteries, Batman!" * "Holy silent butlers!" * "Holy microbes!" * "Holy penmenship!" * "Holy monster makers!" SuperFriends Team Members Appearances * SuperFriends (TV Series) Appearances: **Coming soon! *SuperFriends Comic Book (1976-1981): **Coming soon! * Filmation Series The Batman/Superman Hour (1969-1969): **Coming soon! * Filmation Series The New Adventures of Batman (1977): **Coming soon! *Legends of the Superheroes (1979) ** "The Challenge" ** "The Roast" Notes * The character's first incarnation, Dick Grayson, was created by Bob Kane, Bill Finger, and Jerry Robinson. **First Appearance (Golden Age / Earth-Two): Detective Comics, #38 (April 1940)Go to [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/ DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Comics_Vol_1_38 Detective Comics, Vol. 1 #38] published in April 1940. **First Appearance (Silver Age / Earth-One): Justice League of America, #55 (July 1967) * Robin is shown in his Dick Grayson guise multiple times during the course of the Filmation series, but we don't see him as Dick Grayson in the Superfriends series until the episode The Fear. * Robin, in the Season 1, 1973 episode The Planet-Splitter; briefly mentions being a trapeze artist, parent’s dying and Batman taking him in. * Although shown to be present during the foundation of the Super Friends,As depicted in the Season 3 episode, History of Doom. it was revealed in the [[Super Friends (comic book)| SuperFriends comic book]], issue #1 that Robin is not an actual member of the Justice League, rather he is a member of the Teen Titans. By 1984, this is no longer the case, as it is revealed that he is now a Junior SuperFriend.As revealed in the Season 8, episode: The Case of the Shrinking Superfriends * Casey Kasem voiced the role of Robin in The Batman/Superman Hour (1968–1969) and for all six seasons and the shorts of the Super Friends series (1973-1985). *Burt Ward played Robin in the live action Batman series, (1966-1968) as well as the live action Legends of the Superheroes (1979), and did the voice of Robin in The New Adventures of Batman (1977). * The Dick Grayson version of Robin first appeared as Nightwing in Tales of the Teen Titans, #43 (June 1984). Trivia *The character was originally created to serve as a junior counterpart to the superhero Batman. * He was conceived as a vehicle to attract young readership. In fact, Robin garnered overwhelmingly positive critical reception, doubling the sales of the Batman related comic books.Daniels, Les (2004). Batman: The Complete History. Chronicle Books. pp. 37. ISBN 0811842320. External Links *Dick Grayson at the DC Database *Dick Grayson at Wikipedia * See Chronology for Earth-One / Silver-Age Richard Grayson at the DC Unofficial Guide to the Universe References }} Category:Athletes Category:Characters Category:Batman supporting characters Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes Category:Live-action characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Category:Bat Family Category:Titan Members Category:Justice League Of America Members